Light of the Crimson Moon
by DuoDeath02
Summary: By The Light Of The Crimson Moon, 1x2 Shall Be forever new. As The Red Liquid Rubies Trickle down the spine to mingle And Change Them through time. Shall This Change Prove To Be What Is Needed? Vamp fic/ OOCness
1. Chapter 1

Light Of The Crimson Moon HeeroxDuo ( Revised )

1x2 3x4 Yaoi

Writen By: DuoSmexyMaxwell

Edited By: KittyKam

(Story is Based off of our vampire role play.)

"I am going to the Gundam hanger to work now," Heero informed Duo as he set his black lap top on the coffee table and then put his hand on the plush sofa armrest as he stood up. Duo had been sitting and reading a comic book next to Heero with his feet on the coffee table. Heero scowled and put his hand on Duo's booted feet to push them off. "Don't have your shoes on the coffee table." He told him making his feet hit the hard wood floor with a thud.

"Hey!" Duo protested in more surprise then anger as his feet that were once so comfortably resting on the wooden end of the short refreshment table was now on the floor in front of the black sofa. Duo put his thumb in his comic as he closed the flaps of the pages to look at Heero when he did this. "I was cozy." The chestnut pilot grumbled.

"Well you know not to put your feet on the coffee table my pet." Heero then turned putting his hands on the arm rest of the blue fabric chair his sexy little bitch was sitting in. Heero could never seem to get over just how lovely a creature Duo was. He was apparently some beautiful creature trying to hide in this world or Earth's sphere, as a human. But his brilliant beauty could not be contained or hidden as Heero could see right through this disguise. This rare mystical creature was his… Heero took Duo's chin and tilted it up. The 02 pilot felt the gripping fingers of his Master's index and thumb on either side of his mouth. "Don't talk back to me." Heero had his lips just inches from Duo's face when the amethyst eyed beauty started to lean forward for a kiss but Heero pulled away in the nick of time so he only kissed air much to Duo's disappointment. "Anyways, as I said I am going to the Gundam hanger." He stood up and walked toward the direction needed.

Duo scoffed when Heero teased him like this, "So mean." the chestnut hair boy muttered. He hopped up from his seat even though his braid was over his shoulder he shoved the long silky sash like hair over his buns, it proceeded to sway as he happily fallowed after Heero then he hugged him from behind, "I want to go with you!"

Heero grunted stepping forward some on his left foot, to steady himself from the weight of his naughty little pet. "Fine; but don't get in my way." Heero said as Duo tried to climb on his back.

"Aw you know I won't do that… I'll just read my comic book. You know I don't like being alone." Duo said with a cute little pout on his face. Heero looked into those brilliant violet eyes, which normally never works on the very stern master, but they were still beautiful none the less. Of course they told all of Duo's emotions making him an open book to Heero at least.

He could tell Duo meant what he said because his pet can never tell lies to him, not even if he tried. "Very well," he kissed the 02 pilot on the lips, "Now get off of me…my back is sore." Heero muttered as he reached his hand back then flicked it to slap Duo on his ass that was hanging in the air.

The braided boy yelped when Heero's firm hand came down on his bottom hanging in the air, from him clinging to Heero's back, so he quickly got down. Duo then reached his right hand down to rub his stinging rear with his other hand. He also scratched at that seemingly endless dry spot on his head with the heel of his hand under his hat.  
Then he followed his silent lover out of the living room and down a flight of steps which lead to the basement. Once there, Heero pulled a lever that opened a secret door leading down to a dark tunnel. White lights automatically flipped on down the half a mile tunnel in a single line up above the path.

Heero descended down into the Gundam hanger which was at least Seventy Five Stories tall so the Gundams could easily walk around inside. Duo followed after Heero as their shoes made loud echoing bangs from hitting the metal steps. Then they came onto the thick cement floor with just rock underneath it so it could support the massive weight of the Gundams.  
While Heero had thought Duo was walking behind him this whole time, said pilot went sailing off the end of the railing while sitting side saddle, and landed a few feet in front of Heero.

"Hn" Heero grunted a bit when Duo went whizzing past him on the railing. Heero was very protective of Duo, he'd never admit it out loud but he rather have Duo sitting down here in the Gundam hanger with him rather than somehow managing to get into mischief; which seemed to always find the chestnut hair boy. "You know I hate it when you do that." Heero walked over to Duo and took hold of his braid and pulled him to the black fabric arm chair. He once again swatted his ass this time because he just wanted to make him squeal. Wing and Duo were his favorite things since Wing was now very close to him, Heero was feeling much better in his mood. Even though he was in a good mood, it did not stop him from correcting his little pet.

Duo whimpered when Heero spanked him again… the tugging on his hair was turning the young man on as Heero whispered in his ear very close to it.  
Heero nibbled on his ear, blowing hot air over his skin. It caused Duo to shiver the pleasant sensation as the feeling rushed down to his penis, which caused it to twitch to life. "But… It was fun and all those steps takes forever," he whined, "…we should really install an elevator you know." Duo could never seem to keep his thoughts to himself.

"Elevators are too slow and dangerous… you know that." Heero brushed his cheek against Duo's then he pulled away; taking that wonderful heat with him causing Duo's body to automatically follow after Heero.  
Heero put his hand on Duo's chest and he pushed him back onto the chair. "Stay and be good like you said; now I am going to go work." Heero said then turned without another word. He walked over to the catwalk and started to walk up the ramp to Wing's cockpit. Duo was going to put his hand on his own penis from how turned on Heero had made him. "No touching." Heero said, still with his back to him as he was nearly to the top of wing.

Duo made a cute little pouty face then stuck his tongue out at the back of Heero's head as he crossed his arms. He reopened his comic book he tried to read and ignore the problem his master had given him then just left him to be neglected. "So mean…" Duo muttered to himself as he watched those spandex buns go all the way up to Wing's cockpit.  
Heero opened the door and turned around to sit down inside. Duo then lowered his eyes to the comic again trying to ignore himself, which is really hard since his self was right there. But in his head echoed the commanded of his master saying 'No touching….'

A good two hours later, Heero returned from working up in Wing. He had to do some maintenance with the wires under his hatch door along with some other inner workings of Wing that needed tending to. In doing so, he was covered in sweat and grease.  
Duo, he noted, had fallen asleep with his feet up on the foot stool with the comic book spread open on his chest. He was sleeping softly as his braid lay across his chest. 'Duo looks so beautiful…' Heero thought to himself.

It never failed. Duo was a very light sleeper and as soon as Heero stepped onto the cement floor of the hanger, Duo stirred awake. Opening those big shinny amethyst colored eyes, he yawned and stretched. "Oh, are you done?" He wondered to Heero and hopped up from the chair. He went over and wrapped his arms around Heero's body.  
"Eh, wow you're covered in grease." Duo helpfully pointed out the obvious.

"I know I need a shower…" Heero stated simply enough as he pulled his clingy lover/pet off of his body. Reaching behind himself, he pulled the grease rag from his shorts and wiped his face off.

"Well that is good because you stink." Duo teased then Heero threw his grease rag at Duo's face for that comment. The rag landed perfectly over his head. "Hey! I was just kidding!" Duo huffed as he pulled the rag off his head and started to follow Heero.

As the 01 Pilot walked into the shower room in the garage area, he noticed Duo was following him and stopped suddenly. Duo bumped into the back of him.  
"What are you doing?" Heero wondered when Duo stepped into him. It didn't seem to faze him, in fact Duo kind of bounce off and he managed to not fall on his ass.

"I'm following you." He said. Duo would have thought Heero would know that was more than clear.

"Why?" Heero asked but Duo walked around the 01 pilot and started to strip off his black pants and priest tunic.

"Because I want to, is that a crime?" Duo deadpanned. "Plus, don't you want to have shower sex or anything?" Duo wondered as Heero did not try to hide the fact that he was looking up and down Duo's very fine body; as the chestnut boy spoke and placed his finger tips on his naked hips.

Heero did not answer as he removed his own clothes. Duo had walked into the shower and bent over showing off those perfectly smooth globes.  
Heero walked in and shut the door behind him as he slapped Duo on his ass just as the spray from the shower came on nice and warm.

Duo yelped and stood up quickly while managing to balance himself. Heero then stepped around Duo so he could start to wash his own hair.  
Duo got the shampoo from the corner and started to scrub the hair soap into Heeros thick lush locks. Heero gave Duo a little glare when he started to do this. "I can wash my own hair you know." Heero didn't seem to be too pleased at the moment. Duo was planning on working his magic on his old grumpy Hee-bear.

"I know but that isn't why I am doing it. You need to relax baby… you work too hard, Master." Duo added before he washed out Heero's soap from his hair which had been feeling good. Heero would not admit it to Duo but he did have away with his hands as he ran them over his neck and shoulders.

Heero brought his hands up and down on Duo's arms then he brushed his thumbs over his elbows. Heero then shoved Duo roughly into the wall in his normal fashion. He was about to hungrily kiss Duo on the lips, when there was a huge explosion that shook the bathroom and made the light fall from the ceiling. it crashed to the floor before giving off an electrical hissing sound before it went out, sending the room into complete darkness besides for the default lights in the hanger. This also knocked Heero and Duo in to the bathroom wall. Their shoulders would be sore and bruised from how hard they hit the wall. Heero swiftly shoved himself up from the fall and onto his feet.

"Shit!" Heero swore as he slammed the shower door back and grabbed a towel for his mid section on the way out along with his gun. He ran over to the wall of the bathroom for cover as he used the mirror on the bathroom wall to make sure there was no one waiting with a gun in the room. Then he ran out into the hanger, leaving foot print puddles behind him to see that the entire place had been completely blown up.  
Everything was in shambles… some of the lights above were swinging back and forth, while others fell from the rafters to break and bust.

Heero was mortified to see Wing had been blown up. Wing's head was lying in the middle of the hanger. Everything that was going on was becoming hard for the 01 pilot to fathom. Duo had rushed out behind Heero as quickly as he could to see the place had been completely destroyed.

"Holy fuck, I didn't know that anyone knew we were here!" Duo exclaimed, feeling a bit nervous now as he looked around. He too had grabbed a towel and wrapped it about his hips.

"I assume whoever it was must still be around here they could not have gotten…" Heero did not have time to finish his sentence because Duo shoved him to the ground with his body, just in time before a bullet would have sunk into the back of his skull. The bullet then bounced off Wing's head instead. Duo then leapt up and quickly took aim back from where the sniper had been hiding. He pulled the trigger and shot the man down from the rafters. He fell and landed on his back in a puddle of blood.

Heero got up and went over to the man, "Who sent you!?" He yelled as he pointed his gun at the man's face. "Tell me and I'll ease your passing."  
The young pilot spoke as if he was doing him a favor but the man spit blood out of his mouth instead of cooperating. It hit Heero in the face. "Fuck!" Heero swore; He kicked the man in the face to break his neck.

"I don't think we would have gotten much out of him anyways," Duo shuttered though he hated blood. Heero wasn't fond of it either.

"I have to go clean my face off, keep watch out here while I do that. also I'll get our clothes." Heero still held the same calm demeanor about him the entire time. Even if he was really ready to peel the entire world open just to find the son of a bitch who destroyed Wing.

"Alright then," Duo said looking around. He took out a hand held thermal scanner from the desk drawer next to him that had not been destroyed.  
Luckily, it still worked so he scanned the room. There were no warm bodies besides Heero and himself.

Little did the 02 pilot know that the ones watching where not of warm bodies. "So which one do you want?" A beautiful tall vampire whispered to his blonde hair big blue eyed mate that was right at his side.

"I think I'll go for 01… I like the more dominate types, also he is very beautiful." The blonde vampire said to the brown haired man. The taller of the two had his hair growing over one eye so only one big green eye was visible. They had been observing the other Gundam boys for awhile now. He and the other felt it wasn't right that these two amazing beautiful pilots were to be turned old and ugly one day so they decided to put a stop to it. By turning those into Vampires like themselves. Not only that, it will prove more helpful in the fight against the enemy to make Heero, who is already super human, into practically a God.

"Very well, I'll take 02. He is beautiful… I do so love the color purple, his eyes draw me in. Also he was very smart to shoot back at our decoy." The taller male smirked.

The shorter blond smirked while showing off one of his fangs. Then he moved to leap from the rafters but the other stopped him. "Not yet, we shall see them a little later tonight." The blond nodded as the taller male winked. They both then vanished from the scene back to their own layer for now.

Duo had noted that it seemed like it had gotten really cold in the room then suddenly the heat shot up again. There was nothing being read on any of his hand held scanners. Heero returned clean, dried and dressed. Duo was still standing their with his long hair draping over his behind and a towel that seemed to threaten to slide off.  
Heero could not help but smirk at this despite himself. He walked over and gripped hold of Duo's ass cheeks. Duo jumped and turned around to point the gun at Heero, or attempted to do this but Heero knocked the gun out of Duo's hand. He turned him around he bent him down on his knees.

"You are so dead, if I was an enemy you'd be dead." Heero whispered in Duo's ear he nibbled on his lobe. "That is unacceptable pet," Heero ran his hand down to Duo's parted butt cheeks he pushed his hair to the side, he licked his finger and started to slide it into Duo's asshole; effortlessly holding him down even if the pilot struggled. "So I shall punish you now."

"God damn it!" a loud crack could be heard after Heero's hand came down firmly on Duo's exposed butt cheek. He grabbed, gripped then massaged it.  
"Well this isn't very comfortable you know." Duo grunted since he was bent down in the forced bow position, with both his arms pinned behind his back. This had gotten Heero rock hard now seeing Duo like this.

"Punishment never is," Heero simply stated, though he loved punishing Duo. 'God he is so sexy.' He thought, his penis agreed as it twitched painfully under his spandex. Heero licked two fingers this time and he shoved them into Duo's tight little pucker between his butt cheeks. He started to move them in and out preparing his beautiful little uke for penetration. He spread him open then closed a few good times causing Duo to gasp. His penis was now red and twitching between his legs as he wished for some kind of stimulation, but the fingers in his asshole were driving him wild. he could not form understandable words.

Heero finger fucked Duo's asshole for a good while; hitting him on his prostate he kept doing this tell he nearly brought his lover to the edge. He pulled out causing Duo to whimper in protest but this was rewarded with a spanking. Heero watched Duo's entire frame jump again in alarm he loved hearing the little moan of pain mixed with pleasure in Duo's voice. He then pulled his shorts down and pressed himself to Duo's entrance once he removed his fingers. He gripped hold of Duo's hips and plundered deep inside of him tell he was hilted.

Heero closed his eyes, relishing the beautiful tight heat that now enveloped his thick long cock.  
"God such a naughty little pet you are." Heero's voice was shaky, he held Duo's arms behind his back as he started to slide his cock in and out watching it go and then pushing apart those white, but now slightly blushing, buns apart. He moved slowly at first just loving to watch his length sliding in and out, while it seemed Duo's ass was clinging to his cock begging for him not to remove it, holding on for dear life. He felt the twitching and pulsing of Duo's tunnel. He did this a few more times until he fucked into Duo swiftly picking up the pace. he reached around started to milk Duo for all he was worth. He brought both of them over the edge together. "Cum" Heero said simply into Duo's ear he nibbled on the tip of it.

Together they got off in a hot white blinding flash of amazing pleasure. Duo screamed Heeros name. Heero screamed Duos one more time as he slapped Duos ass for good measure then he pulled out. "I need to go find out more information about this enemy." Heero simply said like he had just been taking care of business as usual with Duo when it came to punishments.

Duo uncurled himself slowly. he stood up on his feet though he was hunched over, "Alright I'll just make us supper then." Duo muttered rubbing his stinging ass, he felt stiff. It was amazing…even after being fucked and scared to death by the mysterious explosion, Duos stomach never failed to be hungry…

"Alright I could eat too." Heero only noticed that he needed to eat after getting together with Duo because he was always so focused on work that he would sometimes forget. Besides, Duo was a damn good cook and Heero knew it all too well.  
Heero and Duo made their way up the long flight of steps. Duo had put on his pants and his grey tank top before he put his hair back in a pony tail. Heero pushed the door open and no one was there. The house itself was still in one piece so this was rather odd but relieving. Heero sighed in relief. Duo did a full scan of the house; there was no living body in the house besides the two of them. Heero then went into the living room, opened his laptop on his lap and fired it up to see what he could make of this situation. Plus, he'd need to order more parts for Wing.

Duo went into the kitchen and whipped them up some homemade Mac n cheese and some cheese rice. He dished it out into bowls set on a tray and he brought them out to set it down on the coffee table with two beers. Then he sat down next to Heero."Here you go your favorite." Duo beamed at Heero who set his laptop down he took the bowl of warm noodles.

"Thank you," Heero kissed Duo on the cheek before he started to dive into the cheesy homemade wonderfulness.

Duo perked up right away when Heero kissed him, he liked it when ever Heero gave him affection because it seemed like he rarely got it unless he instigated it, though Duo was a touchy feely guy himself. Maybe he should make Mac n cheese more often he thought.

Heero finished up his ordering of more parts, on his laptop once he was through with eating. Duo was watching T.V. next to him. "Alright Duo lets go to bed," Heero said picking up the remote he flipped off the T.V. he shut his laptop lid. Duo yawned looking at the time. It was midnight. He had been resting his cheek against Heeros leg while he watched some Nature Documentary. His eyes were drifting toward sleep.

"Ok can you carry me?" Duo was half joking of course but he wondered if Heero would ever say yes. Heero stood up and let Duos head fall to the sofa cushion.

"You can walk." Heero stated simply before he walked to the steps flipping off the lights as he went. He looked behind him Duo was still lying where he had been left. "Duo, I said we are going to bed. Did you not hear me?"

Duo was pouting "Well then why don't you make me come to bed?" He wondered in a challenging tone.

Heero would have left Duo alone and not worried about it, but this was Duo and he needed to keep a very, very, extra close watch on the knuckle headed pilot who always had a knack for getting into trouble if he did not. Plus the only human being in the world that mattered to Heero was Duo.  
Heero walked over to Duo to stand in front of him, glared down at him with his arms crossed while he tapped his foot.

"YIKES! ok ok it's off to bed then!" Duo scampered up from the sofa and up the steps to their bedroom. Heero smirked as he watched his lover rush off to bed.

Heero followed close behind him turning off the lights and making sure everything was double locked. He even changed the security codes on the house since it seemed the enemy got through.  
Tomorrow they would go to another hide out. For now, Heero was just too tired to do much else.  
Duo was now snuggled under the covers of their large king sized bed with four posts on either corners of it. He had his hair fanned out around his head. His eyes were closed; he looked like an angel which was odd because Heero knew Duo was not. He was far from innocent, yet he held that very depictive child like innocents on his face. This was a good thing for him to have in this line of work he was still rather weak since he allowed him to sneak up on him, Heero thought.  
He had removed his clothes and got into bed with Duo after flipping off the light, he pulled him into his body they snuggled together. Duo gave Heero a warm kiss on the cheek."Goodnight Duo." Heero said softly before he drifts off to sleep with his arm protectively around his pet.

The two previous vampires were both standing in a very tall tree on a thick branch outside of Heero's property, The brunette's arm was around the blonde's little waist he held him protectively. The shorter was hugging the taller mans side as he nuzzled him. "Trowa, can we go get our sexy new vampires yet? Their blood smells so good even from here." The blond whispered to Trowa.  
"Very well Quatre, let us go…this is a lovely night to do this on a full moon," Trowa added he ran his hand over Quatre's beautiful soft golden locks.

After both lovers were now deep asleep, Quatre and Trowa both manifested through the walls. The two beautiful Vampires hovered over the young pilots who remained innocently unaware of what was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Quatre slid his thighs softly over Heero's waist when Duo finally rolled away from his master's side in his sleep. Duo curled up more with his pillow as the room was starting to feel very cold and chilly. The chestnut brunette tried to press his bum back into Heero's body to find more warmth as he did this. His butt pressed against something that would feel like an ice sickle which was Quatre's knee. Even if it was above the covers, Quatre was colder then death itself.

Heero could not help but be awoken by the bitter chill that shot through his slender frame. His eyes opened wide with surprise to see the haunting figure of a ghostly angelic like creature over his body. He reacted quickly and reached for his gun under his pillow. Quatre knew what he was doing and he swiftly grabbed his wrist, "Ah ah my darling, no need for such brutality." Quatre said.

Heero's wrist felt as if it was being held down by a very cold shackle. It caused his whole body to shiver; the blood coursing through his veins to thicken, his heart was beating hard in his chest. He had never been taken off guard so easily and he didn't like it. Not one bit. He tried to struggle against the blonde, who didn't seem he'd be too much weight, but the young boy easily held him down.

Duo woke up and saw this blonde sitting on his master. He growled like a savage beast. He sprung from the blankets faster than anyone expected him to. He knocked the man off of Heero's body.

The chestnut pilot found his body being lifted up off the ground by a very strong yet cold arm which had scooped around his waist like he was a small child. Suddenly, he was slammed harshly against the wall, causing Duo to gasp for air. Before he knew it he was looking into blood red eyes.

Heero pulled his gun out and shot a bullet straight at Quatre's head. As he leapt toward him, the bullet went through Quatre's head. Splattering blood across the windows and the drapes, the light of the moon cast a crimson light upon the gruesome scene. As Quatre now lay on his side bleeding from his head.

While Heero had tried to stop Quatre, it was too late for Duo. Trowa had already sunk his fangs into Duo's neck. A deep slurping sound could be heard from the corner. This caused Heero's stomach to turn; something was feasting off of his lovers' blood like this. Duo had screamed out a gargled cry for his Master to save him, but instead a trail of blood dribbled down the sides of Duo's open gapping mouth like a fish needing water. Now his skin had gone icy pale, his eyes dulled, his once bright chestnut hair also went to that of a more dull brown as the mortal life was sucked from his body.

Heero made to reach for the shoulder of the feasting monster so he could turn him around and shoot him in the face, but his hand was stopped by small, white, delicate looking fingers with white claws on it. He was suddenly thrust to the ground, much to Heero's horror, the blonde was still living! "…What the-," he shouted, now very freaked out. This had to be a nightmare.

"Calm down young one," Quatre then laced his fingers through Heero's hair as he tilted his head back and he sunk his own fangs deep into Heero's throat. Heero yelled in pain as he felt his life of mortality being sucked away by the sharp steel like fangs of the blonde. Heero's mouth was open but nothing was coming out. His once brilliant blue eyes now faded to dull and life less. Blood gargled up from his throat and ran down the side of his lips and dripped from his jaw bone to the floor. The droplets ran across the pretty hard wood surface to cool and be illuminated in the moon light like red rubies.

Trowa then let go of Duo's neck after waiting for his heartbeat to slow. The taller vampire leaned him slightly backward to rest on his arm. He bit his wrist to press it to the young boy's mouth.

"Come. Drink my beauty," Trowa whispered kissing Duo upon his forehead as he smeared his wrist over Duos pale cold lips to dye them a deep red. Once the iron tasting liquid touched Duo's tongue, the vampire demon in the blood went through Duo's saliva and walls of his cheeks then into his veins. His heart then turned to that of a black none beating muscle. This would start the waking process of the vampire. The first instinct of the fledgling within was to suckle from his sire, which caused his fangs to start to grow as he sunk them deep into Trowa's wrist; Duo suckled the blood out sounding like a starved baby animal nursing for the first time. If his sire had not been there, Duo would have gone into blood lust. He'd go on a mad feeding frenzy then go into torpor from blood poising. Thus why most vampires don't last too long unless taken care of by their sires.

Quatre had to try and force Heero to drink his blood; he was a fighter even after he had drained him of half his blood, Heero refused to give up. "Trowa! Help me, he won't sit still." Quatre said in a little whinny tone. "Come on Heero, you must drink this."

Trowa sighed; he scooped up the now sleeping Duo and placed him down on the bed. Then he came over to hold Heero's head still with his hands. Quatre then smeared the blood over Heero's lips. Some finally dripped into his mouth and to the back of his throat. This was all that was needed to start the awaking within. Heero's body felt a surge of new energy wash over it, the new blood rushed through his veins up into his heart, turning his veins black. Trowa thought this was very interesting. He'd never seen anything like this. The smell of Quatre's blood was too much for the growing and changing mortal. Heero sunk his teeth into Quatre's wrist and sucked down the blood. As he did so, sharp fangs grew from Heero's mouth from drinking Quatre's blood, which really charged Heero up. All the energy he lost had started to regenerate through his body so that the vampire side could grow.

"Come" Trowa said once Heero's eyes went back in his head and he fell into a deep, dark, cool, icy, gripping slumber. "The Awaking begins. We must get them into a dark silent place." Quatre nodded to Trowa then scooped the sleeping Heero up into his arms. Trowa collected Duo into his own arms and they vanished back to their layer in a cave a few miles away.

Trowa lay Duos body down carefully in the soft purple velvet lined coffin that was a sleek black marble; Heero's coffin was white marble with blue marble swirls running through it. They closed the coffin lids once both fledglings were safe inside to rest and grow. Quatre and Trowa both placed spells on the lids so the two could not so easily escape.

Duo was lying in a dark soundless, tasteless place when he finally came to. he opened his eyes but he could not tell if he had or not, for all was still dark, there was no breeze no air it seemed. His body felt at first as if it was weighed down, on a hard stone surface, then all the world seemed to fall away from him. On and on he fell through the darkness, as he fell, panic started to seize him like sharp clawing fingers sinking into his being dragging his soul down, the more Duo fought the tighter the grip on his arms and body it became. Whatever it was Duo was not sure which frightened him the most.

As he fell through the darkness he had forgotten all things, of who he was, where he had come from. There was no emotions, there was no human, there was no god only Duo. Only himself in this vast darkness that seemed to hold onto his soul like tiny painful gripping teeth that suddenly formed cold black shackles over his wrists. The sound of them snapping in place could be heard like echoing thunder in Duo's ears that had once heard nothing; now all he heard was the sound of his soul being held captive.

He tried to turn his head to look at his arm but he could not see it, he felt as if there was a figure crawling over his body in the dark. he felt the flicker of a tail against his leg which caused him to twitch and jump. The cold floor from before seemed to return but All Duo could see was the gleaming eyes of a purple monster hovering over top of him the purple was the first color that came into Duo's vision.

"Who or what are you?" Duo felt himself trying to speak but all that came out was nothing but gargled sound as if his throat was being pinned shut by a clamp the feeling of suffocating came over the youth.

Heero found himself walking down a stone corridor down to a large room made entirely of stone, The 01 pilot was utterly confused and lost, none of this was making since to him.

"Hello!?" Heero called out. He looked up there was a stained glass window with a red dragon painting curled up within. His entire body was spot lighted in crimson. No one answered him; then he saw an opening… an arch way to what looked to be a red light, he decided to follow the light but as he walked into the arch way all was pitch black besides for the light that seemed far off. Heero started to fall, falling till he landed on something that felt very soft. He looked about the room. He was in some kind of old fashion room like that of the mid-evil era. All he could see was the bed which was lit up an icy blue color. The rest was surrounded by utter darkness tell he saw the demon like red eyes open before him at the foot of the bed.

Heero then felt his wrists being tied by black silky ribbons, "Who are you what the hell do you want!" Heero demanded to know of the two glowing orbs that crawled through the darkness on to the bed into the light of some candles next to the bed. In doing so, the creature's face was illuminated. To Heero's utter amazement, he was looking directly at himself as if looking into a mirror. The other Heero had the red glowing eyes , black hair, long black claws and large white and red wings he kept tucked behind him, a long leathery red tail and his veins were black, his body was nude and very fit beautiful flawless.

"I got what I want right here," Heero heard his demon like self hiss coolly as he caressed his hand over Heero's warm fleshy cheek. The cold demon monster bent forward to press his lips to Heero's who tried to turn away. He could not escape when the icy lips of the demon touched his. It caused the beautiful young man to shiver from what felt like liquid ice running through his once warm blood. Now it flows like a freezing stream to his heart, which he felt, and caused him to jump. That brought Heero back to the surface of his vessel, where he could think and move his body or he was suppose to be able to perform these tasks but found he could not. he was in pitch black with a velvety blue cushion pressing into his face. His eyes could not focus yet on where he was but he could tell his lungs did not need air also his other senses were extremely heightened.

Heero felt this horrible ripping feeling in his stomach that told him he needed to feed. He pressed his hands to the coffin lid but it would not open. It did not take long for Heero to realize where he was even if he had never been inside a coffin before; his mind was still very sharp. He pounded on the lid with his fist when he found he could not open it.

Quatre had been sitting in an arm chair reading a book, while Trowa had gone out hunting for their new fledglings. The blue eyed beauty looked up when he heard the muffled pounding of a fist from Heero's coffin behind him.

"_He woke up already?"_ he thought to himself, _"Heero surely is a very strong one indeed."_ He thought while closing his book. he walked over and ran his hand over Heero's coffin lid softly.

"Heero, it's alright…" The Blonde tried to sooth him, "…you're only resting. I shall let you out when the time is right."

"No! Let me out now you mother fucking son of a bitch!" Heero was cranky now, "Who the hell do you think you are? Let me out!" Heero smacked the lid again.

"In due time, but I suppose I can tell you who I am, my name is Quatre Raberba Winner, your Master." Quatre said, bent over Heero's coffin he softly ran his finger tips over the lid where his face might be.

"That is a fucking lie! No one is my master!" Heero shouted more than pissed off now, though he seemed to feel even crankier because of the blood lust monster tearing at his stomach. 'We Need Blood,' Heero heard that same icy voice whisper in his now small, slightly pointy, pale ear though it came from inside his head. "Shut up!" Heero ordered this voice, there was no reply so clearly it listened or so Heero thought before his gut felt hot digging dagger like claws sink into it and twisted. He had never known such terrible pains before his body writhed in pain in the coffin.

"So is the fledgling giving you trouble?" Trowa wondered as he appeared behind Quatre holding two dazed humans over his shoulder. He had brought them so he could feed the newly turned fledglings. If they did not feed they would go even crazier.

"Well not so much," Quatre stood up from the coffin to turn and look at his mate. "I think he is acting somewhat normal for the blood he needs but I have never seen this, a new vampire being resistant to his master's command." The pretty blonde vampire said with hands on his hips.

"That is because you're not my damn master now let me the hell out of here!" They both heard Heero demanding of them. _'So you can drink blood,'_

It was that same cold voice from before. It nearly sounded like his own voice, only colder like that from a deep dark evil place that Heero himself never knew was there until his inner demon was awoken.

"I think we should let Heero have some blood, he is really hungry right now." Quatre added seeming to ignore Heero's demands to be set free.

"Well he'll need to calm down a bit first." Trowa walked over with the two humans they were both young males he found camping in the deep forest he set them down on the floor, he shackled their wrists to the wall.

"True, Heero I will let you out if you promise to calm down." Quatre spoke to the closed coffin lid that seemed to have gone silent; clearly all the shouting wasn't getting Heero anywhere anyways.

"Fine I promise," Came Heero's reply after five seconds of silence from the coffin.

"So how is Duo? He seems to be very silent." Trowa said looking over at the other coffin.

"Yes, Duo has not said anything since we put him in there." Quatre walked over to Heero's coffin and opened the lid. As soon as he did this, Heero sprung free from the coffin and pounced on Quatre, making to sink his fangs into his neck. Quatre used his magic to suspend him in the air, he slammed him back into the wall so Heero's back met against it with a sharp stinging thud.

It seemed Duo's eyes could finally start to focus on the figure above him. This was only because his eyes gathered the purple lights in the beings eyes that were hovering over him; he looked just like himself only he had light grey skin long black hair and purple glowing eyes with claws and out starched bat like wings. He had horns on his head. "I am the new and improved you of course." The demon sat back on Duo's torso he smirked with his arms out like he was awesome. "Once we fully mesh together you and I my dear shall be great." The demon reached down, he ran his hand over Duo's warm cheek turning it into that of what felt like frozen dew that ran like tiny streams over his cheeks.

The cold was such a shock to Duo that it caused him to wake up in the coffin as well; he had a bunch of purple fabric in his face. "HEY!" Duo cried from inside the coffin he beat against the lid. "What is going on? HELP ME!"

Heero turned his head since it was the only thing he could move while the rest of his body was being held down by Quatre's spell. _'Well'_ Heero thought to himself. _'At least he is alive.'_ Though now he had even more things to worry about like making sure he stays that way. Quatre walked over with legs parted he put his hands on his hips looking down at the slumped Heero on the wall.

"Will you behave now? That is the only way you will get fed otherwise you're going to keep being in pain. You're only making this harder on yourself." Quatre tried to reason with his new pet.

Trowa went over to the coffin lid where Duo was crying out in fear and panic behind it, he opened the lid Duo scrambled out faster than they could think, he went over to Heero and cradled against his side panting. "Heero are you alright?" He wondered to him but then he found himself being hauled up around his waist again by his tall Vampire Sire.

"NO I am not alright I been turned into a Monster!" Heero snapped and his fangs dropped in warning. He growled when Trowa dare pull his Duo away from his side. "Also my lover has been turned and it all happened before I could do shit about it!" Then another gut ripping feeling went through Heero's center. He needed blood quickly. He cried out thrashing around. "Alright! I'll behave just give me some god damn blood!" The humans' scent in the room where driving the young vampire crazy.

Duo wiggled against Trowa who had cradled him to his chest with his arms pinned down so he could not move. "I want blood too, and I want my Master!" Duo whimpered looking over at Heero.

"He isn't your Master any longer, that would be me and I am right here." Trowa took hold of Duo's chin; he made him look him in the eyes. "Do you understand that?" He wondered coolly.

"NO you're not right; I won't see anyone as my master besides for Heero- Sama! So go fuck your-…" Duo was then cut off by the same terrible gut wrenching feeling that Heero had gotten. His inner vampire gave off a hungry beast like growling sound, it was very demonic.

Quatre brought the human over to Heero. For now, the blond was going to trust him because he promised to be good. Heero took hold of the man's hair and bent his head back. Heero's demon growled from low within before he sunk his steel like fangs deep into his throat. He started to hungrily feast on him. The blood tasted like sweet ambrosia. While slurping nosily and without manors, Heero enjoyed the copper, bitter-sweet taste of the blood.

Trowa brought the squirming young vampire boy to the other human. He set him down and Duo automatically latched on and started to feast, he couldn't even stop himself, he had moved without even thinking. Until He realized what was going on; even then he didn't stop drinking. He kept on letting the warm blood rush down his throat he felt the inner demon inside of him moaning in contentment from the fresh blood.

Trowa bent down on his knees he stroked Duo on his braid in a very loving way, also it was turning him on to watch Duo drink blood. He ran his hand down to Duo's ass under his black priest pants he started to massage the pert cheeks hidden underneath.

Trowa softly pushed Duo's chestnut braid to the side and began to nip and kiss on his neck, pressing himself between Duo's buns so there would be no mistaking the feel of his want and need behind his own tight now very uncomfortable blue jeans.

Heero let go of his first meal to glance up to see Trowa was trying to take advantage of Duo, "BACK the fuck off of him he is MINE!" Heero snapped though he couldn't move all he could do was shout and yell at Trowa. Damn it this pissed him off so bad. he was so helpless he couldn't even save Duo from getting raped!

Trowa growled low in his throat when Heero said this; He turned his face from Duo's neck."You're wrong, belongs to me now!" He hissed at Heero he had half a mind to fuck Duo in front of him just to make his point.

Duo had finished drinking as well, he licked his lips. He tried pushing Trowa off of him but he found his cheek pressed into the hard wood floor. Trowa had put his hand on his neck to pen him down. "No! Get…Get off of me!"

"Don't be sad…" Quatre said to Heero, "I can make love to you if you want me too." Quatre got down on his hands and knees he crawled toward Heero, he went to kiss him on the lips but Heero snapped at him.

"No! I don't want to fuck you, I only want to do that kind of thing with Duo you mother fucker! If I wasn't tied down by your stupid charm I'd rip your ass open and show you just who is master around here you sissy little nothing!" Heero taunted him but he was slapped a crossed the face with sharp claws across his pale cheek. Blood started to drip from the scratch wounds, but quickly started to heal closed.

"Do not speak to Quatre like that ever again! If you do, next time I'll torment you so bad you'll be puking for weeks." Trowa spoke though in a very calm tone._ 'It's amazing how fast they could move,_' Heero thought.

Trowa had charmed Duo as well for now. he was hovering in the air, he felt very hot like his body was in steam, and was starting to get aroused he heard a voice in his head_' Hm don't you want Master Trowa to fuck you silly little boy?'_ of course the baby vampire wanted Trowa. He saw him as his master lover so he did want him. Duo was still doing a good job of resisting; it was hard to hold his head up, it bobbed around some. Trowa was just making sure his little pet did not do anything while he defended his lover. "fuck you," Duo slurred out loud talking to the voice within but the warm heat seemed to be trying to stimulate his member maybe Trowa was using some kind of molesting charm cause he could feel warm invisible fingers fondling him.

"Fuck you." Heero said darkly to Trowa with promise of death to him if he was ever let out of his binds.

"You might want to behave; I do have your little pet here or rather _my_ pet." Trowa sauntered over to Duo hanging in the air, looking like a drugged sex doll. Trowa pulled Duo into his body wrapping his legs around his waist, he licked him on the neck and started to suckle. Duo's skin started to turn grey as the vampire demon within was reacting to Trowa's warm wet tongue.

"Hmnnn Master," Duo's lips moved but he sounded a little more demonic when he spoke almost a cold hissing sound as the demon was still weak.

"Get your damn hands off of him!" Heero raged from where he was still being held easily by the spell.

"Aw come on Heero calm down why don't you want to play with me?" Quatre wondered as he rubbed his hand over Heero's member to stroke it.

Then bending down, he went to kiss the tip of it through his jeans. Heero tried to bend his body forward so he could head butt Quatre but this did not work because the bindings wouldn't allow it. He was just short, really all that did was cause him to strain his neck in vain.

Quatre pulled Heero's pants down and off his thighs, then he ran his slender fingers over Heero's milky white flesh and very smooth upper thighs, before he bent down and took in the treat of Heero's thick member. Quatre was the only other being ever to bring him into hard full awareness besides Duo, that now his member was hard and standing.

"No, Stop it," Heero tried to resist, but his own skin started to turn even paler as his inner demon started to wake up from his master's stimulation, Heero felt his mind being taken over, he could not control himself. He closed his eyes as the vampire took over. it was as if Heero was a prisoner now in his own body, struggling to get out of the terrible strangle hold on his soul.

Trowa did not heed Heero as he lay Duo down on the ground once he stripped him of his clothes, "You want me inside of you don't you?" He wondered to the pretty boy who was now not himself at all. He had spread his legs in response to his master; Trowa released the charm, knowing that the demon took over.

"Yes, please fuck me master make me yours." The baby vampire smirked up at the sexy green eyed vampire. his fangs hung over his lips making him look cute in his horny need.

"That is more like it," Trowa got down on his knees to put Duo's legs up next to his head. He pulled his butt up so he could lick him on his hole to get him wet, wow this boy tasted better than he looked. Trowa spread the tunnel open so he could slide his tongue into him and start to tongue fuck him until he felt he was good enough. Then Trowa lined his member up with the slicked up entrance he started to slowly push his member in when he felt the tight hole it felt like it was sucking him in.

"Oh wow you feel so tight!" Trowa moaned, he gripped Duo's pale grey hips as he thrust in with one swift movement, until his hips met the white buns, he gave a sensual growling before he started to plunder into Duo. Trowa swirled his hips effortlessly and slapped them into Duo's ass. Then he picked up the pace, he started to drive deeper and deeper into his little pet that was now moaning and wriggling under him.

Quatre had gotten Heero's member nice and wet to his liking. He laid Heero on his back to place his own bum over Heeros member and started to slide his own tight bottom down. "Ah Wow you're a thick one." The blonde moaned loving how full this was making him feel. "Want to thrust for Master?" The blue eyed beauty wondered looking down at the sexy burnet.

The demon within Heero obeyed his master and started to thrust, Quatre let the charm on his body go, Heero brought his hands up to Quatre's hips, the demon dug his claws in, he started to buck and thrust into his tight rings of flesh. "Aw yes! Good Boy." Quatre moaned loving how it felt like his tunnel was being massaged as he went for a ride on the sexy 01 vampire's member.

Together it seemed Heero and Trowa got into the same rhythm, Duo's demon was moaning for his master to go harder and faster. "Oh yes Master so good." The braided boy moaned under Trowa. The vampire masters fucked their new pets for a good while. the only sound that could be heard was moans of pleasure and flesh slapping flesh for awhile.

Together, all four of them got off at once moaning and withering as Trowa filled Duo's tunnel first with his hot thick seed, which sent the purple eyed vampire babe off under him. He hit himself with the hot white seed on his face. Trowa bent down and licked it all off his face.

Quatre felt Heero thrust in him a few more times until he filled his tunnel with his hot white seed. It seemed just as Heero's demon got off this was all the strength he had left the demon faded and Heero regained control. Just as he did this Quatre found himself sailing through the air after Heero sunk his fist into Quatre's cheek. He landed on his back with a grunt. His cheek had a horrible black and blue bruise forming.

Heero leapt up, he looked for a weapon of some sort but all he could find was a pencil. He snagged it from the desk next to him as he was spun around by Trowa. The young male tried to thrust the pencil into his chest but Trowa caught his hand and slammed him into the wall. Trowa punched Heero in the face, causing his head to whip to the side. He spit blood out of his mouth then Trowa gripped Heero by his arms then lifted the smaller male off the ground and slammed him back into his coffin and shut the lid with a loud slam sending Heero back into the world of darkness and death.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"We are going to have to use the shock collars on them," Trowa spoke to Quatre once Heero was returned back to his coffin. Trowa once again wrapped a spell around it so that the 01 pilot fledgling could not escape even though he pounded on the inside of the coffin in protest.

"Aw you think so?" Quatre sighed looking over at the white coffin where Heero lay. Duo rushed toward Trowa hissing while he leapt up to jump on his back for throwing Heero in the coffin like this. Trowa acted much swifter, he caught Duo around his throat then held him up in the air over his head.

Duo started to dig his finger nails into Trowa's hands but this did not faze the elder Vampire. "Naughty boy, don't make me spank you….maybe I should?" Trowa gave a smirk up at the purple eyed beauty. He could hold Duo by the throat all day since he didn't need air to breath; but he did look so sexy in the strangle hold position. "Quatre, bring the collars to me so I can place them on. Heero is far too dangerous; however…Duo here seems to be begging for his own neck accessory."

"Stop talking about us like we are mindless beasts!" Duo tried to kick at Trowa but found his nude frame being thrusted to the ground instead.

Trowa then stalked over to his own small fledgling that he just slammed to the floor. He turned him over onto his hands and knees. "Get up." He ordered. Duo didn't comply with the command. "Get. UP!" He growled. Once again, Duo didn't listen. By now, Trowa was furious, "You'll regret not listening to your master!" He said as he grabbed a fist full of Duo's hair and yanked him to his feet. He then shoved the 02 pilot to the wall where some shackles were attached. He forced Duo to the ground in order to shackle him to the wall.

Before the taller man could get the cold bracelets onto Duos wrists, the braided beauty fought against Trowa the entire time. "No, leave me alone! Stop it!" He managed to get one of his hands free to claw at Trowa's face but his nails were still normal looking; he had yet to gain his actual claws. The nails racked across Trowa's arm causing small red track marks. this was all he did before his wrists were gripped in Trowa's chilling vice like hold and shoved to the ground once again, then placed with a clasping iron shackle. Then Trowa shackled Duo's ankles to the ground as well.

"You are so pathetic, which makes me even more turned on. So innocent… so helpless." Trowa taunted Duo as he ran his fingers over Duo's bare bottom, then he started to tickle his cheeks with his nails until Duo's skin had rising little goose bumps, Trowa was stimulating the blood under the white pale globes. Duo pushed back on instinct like a cat or an animal having their butts scratched by their master.

The 02 pilot was still trying to resist and fight none the less from how good it felt."Fuck you, I am not innocent or helpless!" He yanked his wrists trying to pull the shackles from the wall but he was not yet at full strength so he could not perform this task. Clearly Trowa and Quatre had everything set up for their arrival and knew what they were doing.

A loud smacking sound was heard as Trowa's large hand came down upon Duo's ass when he spoke to him like that.

"Ah fuck! You have to do better than that; Heero-sama is still stronger!" Duo taunted between clinched teeth he balled his fists up as Trowa started to rain spanks down upon his naked ass cheeks and thighs. Trowa watched those pert naughty cheeks go from white and doughy to nice and red and cooked.

"Don't talk to your new Master like that. Heero is no longer your Master!" Trowa spoke between spanks to that perfect bottom. Trowa licked his lips he could not help himself, he parted Duo's ass cheeks and started to slick him up again with his tongue. 'He tastes so good!' Trowa thought to himself.

The swats to Duo's ass was still petite to him compared to Heero, though his frame was reacting to the pleasant stimulation of Trowa's tongue again, the blood rushed to his member and woke it to life between his legs.

The chestnut haired boy was still humiliated to be forced into doing something like this against his will. Heero and he had an understanding; Duo liked being man handled by Heero, but anyone else he did not want at all.

Normally his body did not even react to stimulation of anyone else. Perhaps it was the demon fledgling within who was getting turned on and it came through on the surface, again Duo felt like he was trapped inside, helpless as his body was overcome by Trowa and the demon fledgling within.

Once Trowa had slicked Duo up to his liking, he shoved his cock into those split buns swiftly. He grabbed hold of his hips and started to thrust into him, digging his claws into Duos white thighs. A moan rose up and escaped through the chestnut hair boys pale lips. His bangs tickled over his nose. he would have blushed if that was still possible as he felt his blood tingling through his body thanks to Trowa's member stimulating the inside of his walls deep inside him hitting his prostate, which in vampire form, seemed to be one hundred times more beautiful.

"Oh yes, good boy. You _do_ like this don't you?" The moan was very encouraging to the green eyed Master as he thrust his cock in and then he took hold of Duo's braid, "So beautiful" He muttered as he lifted the hair to his nose to smell it while he thrust into him harder before he twisted the hair around his hand. He used it like reigns to pull Duo's head back. The chains on his pale wrists clinked coolly together, the purple eyed boy hissed baring his fangs. His master bent forward he kissed and nibbled softly on Duo's neck. Then he looked down at the site of his cock plundering in and out of those pale ass cheeks. This was enough for Trowa to only need to thrust a few more times before he let his load lose deep inside of Duo's walls.

The young boy under Trowa was panting, he felt more than humiliated as he came hitting the dark, hard, wood floor below him. His knees were starting to feel the rub of the rough runs in the planks. His tunnel though absorbed his Master's cum like a sponge. This was another way to give energy and feed the fledgling as well as show Trowa's demonic power over him.

"Oh look at this mess you made," Trowa pouted in a taunting mocking tone, "Naughty thing!" He slapped Duo's cheek again with a loud thunderous like crack. This one made Duo jump and his once only red ass now had been turned into a purple black n blue mess. "Oh such lovely colors." Trowa bent down and kissed the bruise.

"Stop! That fucking hurts! Get the hell off of me!" Duo was pissed now he tried to kick but his ankles were held down.

"You can't tell me what to do, you got that bitch!?" Trowa yanked back painfully on Duo's braid. He bent down to Duos neck and ran his fangs over the pale column of flesh.

"I am so going to rip your balls off and shove them down your fucking throat if you don't stop pulling…." Duo began to warn Trowa who went ahead and yanked back harshly again on Duo's hair causing him to hiss and yelp.

"You god damn fuckers let me out of here!" Heero spouted though he was sure it was in vain to keep yelling like this when he was not getting his way, the dark haired blue eyed youth could not control his emotions too well since he is use to everything going the way he wants. Heero had been thrown off his helter kilter thus why he was not acting as calm and cool as he normally would. Besides, Duo was here and in danger, also was being taken advantage of right before his ears were just beyond maddening to Heero.

He had never felt helpless before, the brunette refused to give into the helpless feeling he'd keep fighting tell he escaped, or was killed trying.

Heero also knew screaming and shouting was not going to get him anywhere. "Hold on for me Duo, I'll figure a way out of this hell hole baby." He said softly hearing the sexual torment of his love going on outside. It made his entire being burn with rage, so much that he was shaking. He knew he needed to gain his strength so he could get out of this coffin and quickly. Again he was starting to learn if he did go quiet for awhile they would re open the lid. He had to make sure those fuckers didn't put the shock collar on him.

Thus the 01 pilot closed his eyes, took a deep breath. he calmed down when he closed his eyes. Those glowing red orbs appeared before him again then the demons pale fair face was illuminated by the same candles that were hovering around the bed in Heero's mind. "Fear not my lovely beauty." The monster hissed leaning down toward Heero. "Soon when you and I are fully connected, we will show them who is really boss." Heero felt the vampire demon bend down and rub his cheek against his warm flesh. Again causing his skin to feel a shivering cold icy rush like that of waters from the frozen lakes of hell, "No," Heero simply answered back to this creature on top of him.

"What?" his cold reply came that sounded like he had ice sickles hanging in the back of his throat.

"No, I don't need your help. I'll escape on my own, I refuse the help of monsters! I'll kill you. I'll kill those two fucking bastards, I'll get Duo and I out of here!" Heero spoke with a sure tone in his voice. He wiggled under the demon but the demon just laughed at him tossing his head back.

"You can't kill me! I AM you! once we drink enough blood and have enough sex with Master, we will soon unite in our own sensual little mating ritual." Heero's vampire demon told him. he lay down next to him. He stroked Heero on his face who tried to pull away. "Until then I shall be here." He ran his long white clawed index finger over Heero's heart "And here." He said running a soothing circle over Heero's temple.

Heero tried to move away but he found his body felt heavier then lead now that the monster was cozying up to him. This was all happening in his mind, but his body was starting to take the full effect of the transformation while in the coffin. Soon, he'll be a full vampire and not a fledgling if he doesn't escape fast enough. He'll succumb to his master's will. No longer the same Heero Yuy that Duo once knew.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Quatre walked back into the room with two shock collars in his hands, as Duo sat there on his hands and knees still panting.

The blonde walked up to his tall green eyed lover to offer him one of the collars. The look in Quatre's eyes silently told the other that he didn't approve of this method.

Trowa brought his eyes from looking at his now soggy member still inside of Duo's bottom, to meet Quatre's gaze he knew how he felt about it but it could not be helped. "Thank you darling," He took the collar and clipped it around Duo's neck from behind making sure he got his braid out of the way first with his hand. Then he pulled Quatre to his side. The tall vampire ran his hand up and down on the blond's pretty bum before he kissed him.

The clicking sound around Duo's neck for some reason really gave him this terrible sinking feeling. That this was now his reality, the chains on his wrist biting into his skin, the now luke- warm cum starting to dribble from around Trowa's now soft cock that it seemed Trowa had no intention of removing anytime soon.

The blonde broke the heated kiss. it was kind of hot, Trowa kissing him while still inside Duo, he had come to find. He licked his lips before he spoke, "Can you help me with…" Quatre stopped talking. He nodded toward Heero's coffin knowing it would be like trying to collar a mountain lion that would spring up like a jack-in-the-box.

"Yes darling, don't worry." Trowa went back to kissing Quatre he kneaded his buns with his fingers.

"Oh my God, Hello I am still here! Don't start making out with your cock in my asshole like you forgot about me!" Duo shouted growling as he tried to pull his hips away but Trowa easily used his free hand to yank his hips back. he slapped him on his already bruised ass. "FUCK!" Duo cried and arched his stomach toward the floor. The braided boy was beyond pissed off right now.

"Naughty boy, don't speak unless you're spoken too," Trowa said coolly to the sexy chestnut haired beauty. "I shall choose to ignore you or do whatever I feel like. I am your master." With that he gave him one more good thrust even if it was his soft member inside he used his hips to emphasize just what he meant. he hit Duo on his bum with his hips making him rock forward.

Duo growled low in his throat, "NO you're not my MASTER NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" The purple eyed boy screamed out tossing his head back and trying to tug his wrists free of the wall. The shackles start to really dig into his wrists causing them to bleed. the blood pooled under his wrists in small crimson puddles.

Trowa finally did take his cock from Duo's asshole he grabbed the remote from the desk he pressed the button just as Quatre closed his eyes.

The sound that could be heard was a loud, burning, sizzling sound. Duo felt like fiery needles were running up and down on his body. He tossed his head back and screamed but he could not control his body for however long the terrible blue light had a hold of him.

Heero turned his head from where he lay on his back on the bed being cuddle by his inner demon, toward the left when it seemed he heard a screaming coming down from along distant hallway. This woke Heero back to the present time they were really hurting Duo now, this time he did not scream or shout to be let out this time he lay in the coffin like a spider waiting to spring. deadly and quiet.

It was terrible, though Duo screamed; it seemed for a long time he heard the chains he had been put in jingling as if he was dancing. The screaming went on what seemed like way to long, how long was he going to keep tormenting him? Heero wondered as he shifted in his coffin a bit itching to get out. Finally the screams stopped there was a loud thud as if his body hit the ground.

Duo was now lying naked, sprawled out on the ground, sweating, panting with light burn marks on his flesh. His eyes had gone into that of a pale grey purple. His mouth gaped open as he tried to collect some kind of relief but no clear cool air would be felt anytime soon going down his air way. He did find the pain didn't seem to linger to long but when it was happening, it hurt worse than Duo could ever remember.

Heero then heard footsteps walking toward his coffin; he closed his eyes to feign sleep as they opened the lid. he felt the dim light in the room flood into his once very dark world. "Aw he kind of looks so peaceful while sleeping." Quatre spoke softly before he started to bring the collar toward Heero's neck.

Trowa was standing behind Quatre incase Heero tried something, even for all of Trowa's watchfulness, Heero took his chance. He grabbed Quatre's wrists as he got up and out. Tossing the blond over the coffin lid toward the wall he leapt up while growling. He punched Trowa in the face sending him to the floor.

He then rushed over to Duo's side and yanked the chains out of the wall then off of the floor. "Duo…" Heero began to speak as he rubbed him on his back. Duo's eyes looked dazed, worn out and really terrible.

It all made him sick when Duo's body started to shake and be wrapped in electrical blue current that lifted his body up causing it to wriggle around like a worm as he screamed.

Heero turned his head quickly to see Trowa standing there holding the remote. "Stop it! You're hurting him!" Heero was beside himself with rage. he tried to break the shock collar off of Duo's neck in his desperation to get it to stop hurting him but it only caused a loud burning hiss to come from his hand. "Fuck!" Heero hissed in pain pulling his hand away.

Then a cold firm hand came down on Heero's shoulder. Trowa pulled him up swiftly to his feet only to shove him into the wall harshly. "Quatre, now!" He demanded of his blonde lover. Quatre quickly put the shock collar on Heero's neck luckily he didn't have long hair to get in the way.

Heero snapped at Quatre's hand but it was in vain these damn vampires were still too strong for him thus why he could not dream to escape. He was slapped across the face by Quatre "No biting," he hissed.

Heero looked up smirking at Quatre his blue eyes held a light of icy cold madness mixed with promise of revenge in them. Though a flicker of satisfaction, "At least I got to throw you into a wall you blonde little pussy bitch…" he then looked to Trowa, "…and I got to punch you in your stupid face you stuck up monster!" Heero snapped at Trowa then laughed. He sounded like he had gone a bit mad.

Quatre stepped back swiftly as Trowa stepped away as well. Heero lunged for the two of them but once Trowa brought the remote up to push the button, Heero dropped to his knees while screaming out in agony. Much like Duo did not too long ago. The lighting around his body bit and burned his flesh.

Duo managed to push himself to his hands and knees slowly. The chestnut brunette shakily started to walk toward Trowa. He felt some of his strength gather in him; the taller brunette had not noticed his fledgling coming up behind him as he was much rather enjoying making Heero squirm.

Duo leapt up on Trowa's back, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, his legs around his waist. He sunk his fangs into his neck and tried to claw and scratched his chest open. This caused Trowa to drop the remote in surprise, stopping the electrical torment Heero had just been going through.

Heero now lay on the ground with his eyes open. They seemed to be a pale grey blue now nothing like thousands of volts of electricity to quickly break ones spirit that was for sure. He lay on his side, panting and reeling in pain though he felt it starting to dull swiftly, a perk of being a vampire apparently.

Quatre quickly picked up the remote hit the shock collar again on Duo's body which made him scream and fall off of Trowa's back. Duo wiggled and screamed on the floor.

"Give me that!" Trowa snapped as he took the remote from Quatre. He turned the volts on Duo's higher then turned Heero's on again as well.

Together the two were forced to be tormented and put through pains neither of them could ever remember. Nothing in their human lives could have prepared them for this amount of pain. Even though they could take a lot from being humanly tortured, being a vampire made their senses more keen and heightened. This caused the pain to be 10,000 times worse. They thrashed and shook on the floor with loud crackling popping noises going in their ears.

After what seemed to be an eternity through hell, the torment stopped. They were now a painful mess on the cold hard wood floor. "Now, you will listen to the both of us. You will respect the both of us. If not, you will be shocked. you are vampires… so you can be tormented like this for days and days without anything else happening beside for the constant tormenting pain going through your body. Perhaps weakening you enough to go into torpor even while you slumber… you'll be in hundreds of years of pain and torment also we do not do this to hurt you but to protect you. So nod to me that you understand what I am saying to you." Trowa was looking down at the two crumbled up panting figures on the ground.

Heero nodded for Duo's sake. He hoped he'd follow his lead now that the cursed collars were on their necks. There was not much he could do until he could figure out something else. Duo saw Heero nodding. Was he giving up already? Duo wondered to himself but hell he could not blame him. Duo then nodded his head as well that he understood. Heero gave Duo a meaningful look in his eyes that said he loved him and that he was sorry for anything that happens to him from now on as both young men were pulled away from facing each other.

Duo could read Heero easily enough. This made his insides ache then his face was gripped by Trowa's fingers. "Look at me now. I am your Master!" Trowa then scooped Duo up, he carried the weak fledgling to the coffin and he lay him down in it. "For now you will rest in here, it's been a long busy day of breaking for you." With that Duo was rendered back into the darkness with the simple clicking of the lid.

"You on the other hand, will learn some manors toward my husband." Trowa spouted out turning swiftly around on his heels and pointed at Heero who Quatre had now picked up. he had him resting against his chest. It seemed the blonde wanted an excuse to hold him.

"Trowa… do we have to keep being mean to him? I don't like hurting him." The pretty blue eyed boy cooed and stroked Heero's hair. Heero had laid his head on Quatre's chest. the demon vampire within was enjoying the closeness of the pretty blonde master who smelled so good to him. Heero was giving off an almost purring sound perhaps more like a low growl in his throat that seemed like he was cooing back to Quatre.

Trowa saw that Heero's nails had now grown longer to that of white sharp points. "MA Master." They heard him speak only it wasn't entirely Heero's voice well it was just in a different higher octave then he normally spoke with a bit more chill in it if that was possible. Trowa walked over quickly to take hold of Heero's chin and turned his head too look into Heeros eyes. He saw that the blue eyes had gone to that of crimson. his pupils were slit to that of the demons.

"My God, is he changing already? perhaps the shock collar was a good Idea." Trowa chuckled but then Heero snapped at Trowa's hand growling.

"Stay AWAY from my Master!" Heero snapped, it appeared he was just as protective as a pet as when he was a master. He cuddled into Quatre. his crimson eyes glaring blood red daggers at Trowa.

Quatre slapped Heero on his ass with one quick flick of his hand as Trowa slapped Heero on the head with his hand even if he was cuddled to Quatre. "Don't you disrespect me." Trowa hissed showing off fangs.

Heero was jolted out of the darkness he had just been lost in. he had come to find that his ass was hurting him as well as the side of his head. He also noticed he was clutching to Quatre's chest like he was a baby bat. He quickly stood up blinking, the red gone from his eyes and the blue returned. "What the hell is going on here?" He wondered rubbing his aching head.

"Sweetie, I think you just need to lay off of Heero just a bit," Quatre said glaring at his taller lover. "You just knocked him back into his human state of being." The blonde said a bit annoyed.

"I am sorry but I am not going to sit by and let him think he can be such a dominate pet!" Trowa huffed. "I am sorry it knocked him back just put him in his coffin again!" The green eyed vampire said waving his hand frustrated by Heero.

"I just took him out though, and all I got to do so far was shock him that isn't any fun! I want to have sex with him." Quatre sounded like a child asking for permission from his own Master.

'Oh God…' Heero thought, 'not this again.' he somehow was feeling too weak to even want to try and fight right now. Quatre smelled really good to him as he ran his lips over Quatre's neck. "So hungry, Please Master, take me." Heero's cool breath sent tingles down Quatre's body he closed his eyes enjoying himself.

"Alright you go ahead and fuck him, I am going to go out and hunt if you need to stop him just hit the remote. its best to keep the fledglings fed anyways." Trowa then tried to kiss Quatre but Heero growled at him again he clung to Quatre's side Trowa was going to slap him.

"No, Trowa… just go. Please!" Quatre snapped, he scooped Heero up in his arms and carried him to the bed in the room. The blond leant over and laid him down. he proceeded to undress him, then he took off his own clothes. "I am not a very rough one really." He said to Heero, "I hate hurting you, if you'd just behave then you'd not get hurt." Quatre tried to explain to Heero as he put his hand on Heero's beautiful Face. he leaned in and he kissed him on the mouth.

The Vampire Demon within started to come out again, his white skin turned grey. all the wounds disappeared, his hair turned black he pushed Quatre onto his back. "Master, Can I fuck you?" He wondered between kisses, Quatre had been grinding his member up against Heero's now the friction felt amazing.

"Hm yes please but first suck me off," Quatre instructed he stroked the black silky hair. Heero nodded before kissed and licked down the blonde's body to his member. he closed his hand around his shaft and stroked him a few times. "Just be mindful of your fangs." Quatre warned him, Heero took Quatre's member into his mouth, careful of his fangs and he deep throats him. then pulled his head up then back down then he bobbed his head into a good rhythm.

"Oh so good yes, that is it suck master in," The blonde boy encouraged Heero. The taste of his Master at the moment was just amazing he kept sucking and stroking he felt Quatre's hips starting to bounce. he moaned in bliss before he came hard into Heero's mouth. The vampire demon moaned as if he just drank the water of life when he tasted his master's cum. It was the next best thing to his blood. "Now please fuck me." The pretty blue eyed master demanded of Heero.

"With Pleasure," Heero smirked; showing of his fangs. His black hair tickled over his nose in a very charming way that got Quatre's blood pumping. Heero then shoved Quatre's knees next to his ears. he lined his cock up to the blondes entrance then started to fuck down into him. The Vampire within decided he'd just take over now, Heero wasn't going to help them escape with his stubborn streak.

Heero's soul was now trapped back on that same bed with his wrists tide to the bed post as he seemed to be watching himself fucking Quatre through a porthole above his head.

Soon Heero's human soul would be no more. he felt himself softly fading away. Though the new strength he did feel was very strong and empowering to his being.

Quatre moaned shamelessly as Heero fucked him. the bed posts smacked against the walls loudly, the legs were creaking and squeaking across the floor. Quatre was clawing into Heero's arms as he was plowed into, Heero kept up a good pace, Quatre had come to find that Heero knew just what he was doing when it came to the art of fucking someone. He could get very addicted to getting fucked by Heero.

Heero fucked Quatre until he got off hard inside of the blonde; Quatre came along with Heero this time. He pulled his member out of Quatre's asshole. He licked Quatre's stomach and member clean of cum. then cleaned his bottom of the blood and cum. The blonde Master found all of this so sexy.

"Come now, cuddle with your master." Quatre commanded even if he liked the licking he wanted to cuddle. Heero obeyed and cuddled into Quatre's side while nuzzling his neck. He kissed it then licked it. he brought out his fangs to bite him. Quatre wrapped his fingers around Heero's hair… Pulling his head away he looked him in the eyes.

"Please let me feed from you Master." Heero spoke with the cool sound of the demon in his throat.

"Alright," Quatre relinquished his grip from Heeros hair. The dark haired beauty licked Quatre on his neck before sinking his teeth in. "Just a little bit you understand?" When he spoke it sounded gargled. Heero slurped up Quatre's blood hungrily.

It was just the energy and life he needed, he kept drinking getting lost in the lovely sweet taste. "Stop now it's enough." Quatre commanded Heero growled like a lion possessive of his prize not wanting to let it go. "Stop Heero Stop!" Quatre began to panic he tried to reach for the remote on the bed side table, but it fell to the ground with a loud clattering sound as it slipped from the blonds pale fingers.

Heero continued to feed from his master while fighting himself on the inside. "What are you doing?! Stop this! I don't want to die!" Heero yelled as he saw his body start to fade within his mind. The demon's thoughts came through, "You're already dead. Let me fuse with you and become one! A fully fledged Vampire! One who is obedient as I do not wish to have pain, only pleasure; you cause me pain…" He said from within the darkness of Heeros mind. Heeros human spirit started to fade more rapidly. His cobalt eyes widened as he could no longer see his lower half. "No…" he said in a whisper of fear and panic. The demon chuckled, "Yes…I can feel it. You're fusing…with the help of master's blood, soon…we'll be one." That was the last thing Heero's human soul heard as he vanished.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Quatre felt himself growing light headed and weak, he curled his fingers in Heero's black hair… Even in the blonde vampires weary state he could see the transformation taking place, "Stop it, Master Commands you to stop." The young blue eyed looking Master's lips were even paler now from all the blood that was taken from him.

Heero could now see everything, he could hear everything. His claws had grown out, his ears fully pointed. There was a strange pain on his back as the beautiful drops of blood rushed down his throat.

Trowa came into the room carrying two passed out bodies over his shoulder to see Quatre having trouble once again getting his fledgling to obey. Trowa went over to the wall and shackled the two young men up. He quickly walked over as he picked up the shock collar remote. He was just about to press the button when the young vampire let go of Quatre's neck.

He bowed on the bed, shivering in his nude form and panting. "Yes Master, Sorry Master." His face was looking at the sheets.

Trowa saw how pale Quatre had become, "I am never leaving you alone with him again, and you can't even control your own pet. You really need to train him first." Trowa said going to push the button to punish him for hurting Quatre so badly. Heeros body shook from the electricity flowing through him.

"No," Quatre spoke lifting his hand weakly to Trowa, "Don't. he is fully changed now. He obeys Master." He then turned to face Heero, "don't you Heero?"

Heero nodded not looking up yet, "Yes Master." He was still gazing at his very white knees. Suddenly a pain washed over the new vampire, "Ah MASTER! IT HURTS!" He arced and roared showing off his crimson soaked fangs. His red and white wings burst through his back sending flesh and blood everywhere.

Both masters where very surprised indeed to see that Heero had been hiding a demon with wings. Though Quatre was very pleased, "My my, such beautiful wings my darling pet." The blonde marveled at the drooping leathery bat like wings that were bent over the entire bed.

Heero sat there on his knees panting, trying to catch some wind, but none came. He was feeling so much energy flowing through him. His wings were too big for the room they were in for him to try and flap them. "I want to fly," Heero said looking up at Quatre.

"I know you do sweetie and I'll teach you how to fly when the sun goes down alright." Quatre smiled his lips trembling.

"For now…." Trowa scooped Quatre up in his arms, "YOU need Blood Quatre." The taller vampire master carried him to one of the boys he had brought for Heero and Duo, but the situation called for Quatre to feed instead.

Heero sniffed the air; he could smell all the blood of mortals for miles away. He could hear the faintest scratching of twigs in the forest far, far away it seemed. It all seemed so noisy and bright to the young fledgling.

When Trowa took Quatre from him, he whimpered and stood up off the bed. He managed to lift one wing up and tuck it behind his back then he folded the other on top of that. He staggered toward Quatre, his sent was the strongest. he seemed to glow in Heero's eyes like a beautiful beacon of warm loving light.

As he walked he came beside Duo's coffin, he smelled the one laying inside. Something told him to turn and find out what was there. now the vampire of course did not know who it was or why. He turned and pushed the lid open to see the most beautiful sleeping creature known to the immortal realms.

Face was paler then snow, dark lashes lay softly upon smooth cheeks. His long brown bangs hung over his nose, giving him an innocent heir, Heero's crimson eyes scan over the body seeing the long brown soft looking braid that lay across his chest. He seemed like someone he knew of in a distant time and place. But the smell and call of his master's aura made the dark haired young vampire only glance for a moment before he turned away from the beauty in the coffin. He walked toward Quatre who was down on his knees sucking blood from a human boy.

Heero got down on his knees as well as he crawled up behind Quatre and hugged onto his back. he rubbed his cheek against it smiling. Duo had opened his eyes just as Heero walked away… _'Was that Heero?'_ Duo wondered to himself. it kind of looked like him but it's not.

Duo turned over on his stomach once Heero walked away no longer seeing Heero at all to focus on his prize. the blonde bitch. Duo's eyes turned from bright violet to pitch black as he watched Heero hugging the back of that whore.

"OH so you're just going to give up on me now is that it?" Duo roared. He sprung from the casket toward the nuzzling Heero. he was so angry he couldn't think straight. He grabbed Heero off of Quatre but as he did this the fully new turned Vampire was even stronger then Duo. He easily swung his arm at Duo and sent him flying back into the coffin stand several feet away. it even scooted some across the floor from how hard he hit.

Duo grunted in pain, but what hurt him the most was Heero shoving him away like this. the purple eyed young man looked up through the blur to see Quatre being cuddled again by Heero. Tears welled in Duo's eyes, "So this is how it is going to be is it?" Trowa's long legs soon came into Duo's line of sight as he walked over to him.

Trowa crouched down, "He is no longer your master or the Heero you once knew." The taller male reached his large hand out he put it to Duo's face; he brushed the tears away. "Soon you will no longer remember this pain for you shall be gone as well." Trowa spoke in a softer tone now seeming to understand his little pet had received the worst blow. Trowa leaned in to give Duo's lips a chaste comforting kiss.

'Yes,' came a soft cool voice in Duo's head, 'let me allow you to forget my darling.' As Trowa kissed Duo, he had closed his eyes to be face to face now it seemed with his demon self as he was being kissed by his sire. The demon reached up and grabbed Duo's arms and dug his nails in deepening the kiss. The human soul could feel itself fading and weakening as the vampire demon took over.

When Trowa pulled back from the kiss he was amazed to see that Duo was no longer the Duo just a few seconds ago, he was even more beautiful if that was possible. Trowa was so happy Duo was now a light grey skinned demon with full black eyes, his hair was black, his ears had gone pointy, his eyes could change back to purple. His skin was icy cool to the touch. "Oh Duo you are so beautiful." The elder vampire spoke in a breathy tone. he was becoming more and more glad Duo was his now.

Duo looked at Trowa through his new eyes seeing him as his master for the first time, and then bent forward on his hands feeling like something was trying to break through his skin. "FUCK!" Duo screamed in pain as his black bat like wings burst through his back sending blood raining down on the floor.

Trowa stood back in surprise, "So, you are a flying vampire as well? We did choose correctly then. you are very strong indeed." He said going over and stroking Duo on his face. He pulled him into his body, the trembling little fledgling; he licked Duo's blood off his neck. The new vampire tilted his head to the side to give his master better access. "So who is your master?" Trowa wondered as he ran his warm tongue up and down on Duo's pale flesh.

"You…" The young vampire had his eyes closed but he opened them so he could look at Trowa. "Master," The once chestnut beauty's voice sounded soft with an eerie melodic sound to it.

"That is a very good boy," Trowa then kissed up Duo's neck to his lips, this sexy little vampire was really working the elder handsome vampire over. Only Quatre could get the blood in his loins moving this quickly. Well that is until this naughty beauty came into his undead life. He pressed his lips to Duos while holding his arms firmly in his hands. Then Duo's stomach gave off this gargling moaning because he needed more blood.

"Aw baby you need blood?" Trowa wondered, he kissed him one last time.

"Yes. Please Master." The young fledgling spoke looking up at him with his big shinny black eyes that seemed to hold purple orbs in them. He looked so innocent it was driving Trowa crazy knowing just how not innocent this sexy thing was.

"Alright come on," Trowa slid his hand into Duo's as he led him over to the other human chained to the wall. "Go ahead and feed… Then once you're done I want you to get naked."

Heero was now being cradled against Quatre's side in a big chair after Quatre had gotten done eating. Heero watched Duo walk past him, he gave a little curling of his lip remembering he tried to attack him and take him from his master not too long ago. "Just because you're beautiful doesn't make everyone automatically fall in love with you." Heero spoke coolly to Duo as he walked past them. Something about this other really seemed to get on Heero's nerves but he didn't know why. "Master is more beautiful then you and I want to only be with Master." Heero told Duo who had stopped walking when Heero spoke to him like this. He turned to look at Heero and he tilted his head to the side.

"Just because you're a stuck up asshole pretty boy doesn't give you the right to think your better than me." Duo glared back at this person who stopped him in his quest for blood.

"Heero, that is enough," Quatre cut the short black haired young vampire off before he could retort more.

"Yes Master." Heero then lay his head down on Quatre's shoulder again he kissed him on the neck smiling.

Duo turned his head with a humph. He walked with Trowa over to the body slumped on the ground. "Alright, go ahead." Trowa patted his ass. he couldn't help but touch him he was so beautiful. Plus Duo was his so he could do what he liked, though he was glad he didn't have to use the shock collar on him. Duo bent down on his hands and knees, he grabbed the human to pull him close and sunk his fangs in and drank the blood closing his eyes. It tasted wonderful. Once Duo finished feasting, he took off his clothes and stood before Trowa as he was commanded.

Trowa smirked. Was it so wrong that Duo still looked so innocent even when he was naked with blood on his chin? This just made Trowa want to fuck him even more now. And so, he did. The taller vampire walked over to his beautiful jewel for a long awaited polish. "Kneel." He commanded. Duo nodded and complied as he lowered himself to his knees once again. Trowa then undid his pants to release his member. "Suck." He ordered once again. Duo nodded and began his task with experienced hands. "Ohm, that feels good." Trowa moaned a little as Duos hands roamed his neither region.

Heero scoffed, "Master, why are they doing that in front of us? Are they trying to piss me off?" He asked as he looked to the blond. Heeros new found blood was starting to boil at the sight. His mind didn't know why he was getting so upset but his body did. Nothing can remove the invisible marks that Duo has placed on him during their human life through intercourse. He tried to stand but Quatre pulled him back down. "No. I forbid you." He said with a stern look in his eyes. Heero had no choice but to obey. "As you command."

Even though it was not by choice, Heero had obeyed his master. He still felt very unhappy at the moment… like there was something hot and boiling wanting to burst through his chest. He watched that dreadful hand stroke the dark ember tresses, of the ivory skinned kneeling beauty; he watched those pale lips going back and forth on the nicely sized member causing the cheeks to bulge out some. Heero had not realized it but he was curling his lip and letting off a low growl. He had clinched his fists and his nails dug into his palms.

Duo bobbed his head up and down on the smooth shaft; it felt nice on his tongue and he loved the hint of blood just beneath the surface of the skin on Trowa's member. Inside, Duo didn't feel right either even if he had been hurt by Heero, tossed aside like he was no more than a dirty rag. He could not bring himself to believe that this was truly what Heero wanted or meant to do. Perhaps it was foolishness or perhaps it was because what Heero and Duo shared was more than obsession and lust. No matter what the two were in love. True love…nothing, not even death nor would demons be able to destroy such a powerful pure thing.

Though it may put a thick vale upon it for the time being, Duo's love for Heero and Heero's love for Duo will never be changed come what may.

"Alright stop sucking" Trowa pulled Duo's head off of his member by the butt of his braid, causing a lot of saliva. "Bend over that table right there." His master commanded pointing to the oak table a few feet behind Duo's head.

He let Duo's hair go and the young beautiful boy stood up to turn his lovely backside on them. This was one of the reasons he was in this predicament to begin with. Trowa smirked watching those sexy smooth buns flex and move as it seemed Duo glided over to the table.

Then he put his hands on the table, bent over showing off just how lovely of curves this natural beauty had. So feminine, but unmistakably male which was amazing to Trowa. It sort of reminded him of Quatre, only he was more of the lighter side of the beauty scale. After watching Duo bend over and admiring his perfect silvery white gloves, Trowa walked across the floor before he ran his hands over the bare buns. He bent down at the knees so he could lick them and nip them while he ran his slender fingers into the split in Duo's perfect ass. The taller vampire ran his thumb over his ball sack as he seemed to be worshiping his pet's lower anatomy.

Heero was trembling on Quatre's lap now; his thumb had been tapping the side of the chair's arm rest for some time. This was an angry tick; the energy all seemed to have gone to his thumb. His long nail was clanking loudly on the wood part of the chair.

Quatre tried to distract Heero by starting to kiss his neck and run his hand down between Heero's legs he cupped his member he started to massage it. "Pay attention to me." He whispered in his ear then nibbled on his ear lobe.

Heero, even now in his vampire state, was so focused that nothing, not even his master, would detour him. He watched as Trowa stood up and slapped Duo's ass. Then he watched as he spread those pert sexy cheeks apart.

Quatre was still fondling Heero's member while he was watching this and he was not getting turned on at all. Heero grabbed Quatre's wrist painfully as he pulled it off of his member, then tossed it back at the blonde. The ex-soldier stood up, his master's words were not heard.

All Heero could think about now was the screams of Duo's torment as he was locked in the coffin while this bastard hurt him.

He leapt with a deep possessive growling onto Trowa's back as he sunk his fangs into the elder vampire's neck.

Heero's demon was very strong because Heero himself was a very strong being to begin with. The Vampire demon soon learned the inner workings of Heero's mind. What made him even more powerful, was the little fledgling that the other vampire sire had under his body now. The demon vampire sought to be more powerful then these two who where in the room now.

Quatre was frightened to see just how quickly Heero had been advancing. He wasn't some mindless stupid puppet that was for sure. He leapt up from the rocking chair.

"Stop it!" Quatre tired to command Heero as Trowa tried to get him off but he couldn't. The young vampire on his back was much too strong for the elder. "Master Commands you Heero! Stop right now!" Clearly Quatre didn't want to resort to shocking Heero; he wanted to give him a chance to obey.

Heero did not listen; he was clinging to Trowa's body like a lion on its kill. The brunette would not let go for anything. Duo had been thrusted forward into the table when Heero pounced on Trowa. he looked over his shoulder and his dark shinny black pools met with those of glowing red.

Heero was sucking Trowa's blood trying to drain him of his power so he could be sire of Duo and perhaps even the blonde who was trying and failing miserably to be his master.

As the two locked eyes, Duo watched as Heero's body was surrounded in yet another terrible tormenting electrical blue shock net that caused the vampire to fly off of Trowa's back and land on the floor with a loud thud; a lot of crackling and popping sounds could be heard.

Heero rolled over on his hands and knees as the lighting was running over his body, he glared death at Quatre before he got up with the lighting running over his body still and made to pounce on Quatre with a hated snarl.

Quatre turned the volume up and this caused Heero to lose all control of his body and now he was back to wriggling around on the floor like a butterfly caught in a nasty web.

"Turn your head back the other way. I never said you could turn around!"  
Trowa said shoving Duo's head back toward the table. He shoved his cock inside of his asshole hard, causing the smaller male to whimper a little.

Trowa was pissed now and he was going to take it out on Duo's backside. He plundered deep inside of him, ripping into his tight pucker as he dug his claws in causing Duo to bleed.

Duo hissed while he pushed his head back into the crock of Trowa's neck as Trowa licked up Duo's neck to his cheek bone. he nipped it as he fucked him.

Heero had no choice again but to be forced to lie on the ground in a painful mess while he watched Duo being forcefully taken. His body was paralyzed right now from how badly he had been shocked. Even so, he growled lowly in his throat.

"You fucking bastards…we will hate you forever if you do not leave us the fuck alone! You're just stupid little fucking idiots!" Heero roared then the demon also learned in Heero's mind, that he was a fighter in war which would mean more blood for him if he could manage to get back to this beautiful mech called Wing Zero. In Heero's mind, he could gather up all the enemy's and feast on their flesh. It would be endless, "Besides seeing as I am not really dead, I can't sit around here being a fuck toy with you two morons. I need to get out of here because I have to fight OZ to protect the Earth!" He didn't fully give away the plan but he told enough in hopes they would listen. something in Heero's mind told him this might work somehow.

Quatre had come over to Heeros paralyzed body on the ground to scoop him up and he cradled him into his arms as he sat on his ankles. "Wow Heero, you really are very powerful to resist me already; but you can't control your blood lust yet So that is why we have you in shock collars."

"But why do you have to separate us?" Heero wondered meekly as he was still very weak from getting shocked by what felt like lighting. The sound of Trowa fucking Duo still angered Heero even now. If only Heero's own body wasn't so weak and helpless.

Quatre sighed as he looked over at Trowa's sexy ass; flexing as he plows into Duo from behind. He couldn't really see Duo's backside because Trowa's fine bare bottom was covering it. He could see Duo's feet though, he was on his tip toes at the moment since he was much smaller than the one mating him at the moment. He thought the display was sexy watching his lover dominate his pet like that. his member twitched.

"I suppose it is really what we thought should be done because I turned you and Trowa turned Duo so in order to make sure we have control over you both, one has to be the master of either. So you're not to get confused.

Also we are your masters thus we must show this in dominating you…." Quatre tilted his head to the side and smiled as he brushed his hand over Heero's face thoughtfully. "The other thing more importantly is do you really want to still fight against the evils of the world even now?" Quatre blinked his big blue jewel eyes down at Heero.

"Yes!" Heero answered, his human side may have faded away but his true heart and mind were now even more amped. he was a new being but wasn't stupid enough to forget that he was still Heero Yuy just much more powerful. "I will use my new found strength to become a powerful protector of the Earth and the Colonies for all of outer space. I will keep fighting you two until I save what is rightfully mine. As of now you two are no better than the evil enemy in my eyes."

Trowa had been lying over Duo's body that was now crushed to the table as he finished with his pet. He listened to what Heero was saying and got a ping of guilt rushing through his center, to hit that strange place inside where he believed emotions were numb. Trowa slowly let his long, now soft, member slosh free of the thoroughly fucked buns. Something changed in his heart from what he heard Heero say. Heero truly was powerful; he turned and got down on his knees leaving Duo nailed to the spot. Duo was grateful for the weight to be gone because it had hurt his wings. He flexed them and then tucked them back onto his body.

"Heero, I have come to a decision. Seeing as you truly are not some stupid mindless drone that does whatever anyone says even when you're with your new sire." Trowa crawled over to where Quatre and Heero sat in the middle of the floor and took Heero's hand within his. As Trowa did this, Duo slid down off of the table to his knees. Duo's long black leather tail swished over the wooden floor as if to feel the air like a leathery black snake. He turned his pale grey face toward where his Master had crawled he gave a cute little groaning coo as he followed him on his hands and knees.

Trowa spoke softly to Heero, "If we allow you to keep Duo as your pet, will you obey us? Be a good boy?" Trowa wondered brushing his thumb over Heero's knuckles hoping this would please him and calm him down. It was stupid to keep them apart if they were to share the same room and life for the next many eons to go. Besides, Trowa really loved Quatre it wasn't fair to keep them from each other forever.

Duo crawled over then nuzzled the back of Trowa's shoulder blade. Then he climbed up onto his back like a baby bat would do to his mother. he clung to him laying his head between his shoulder blades. he wrapped his tail around Trowa's waist yawning sleepily.

Heero watched Duo coddle to the back of Trowa like a baby bat, again a deep twisting jealousy squeezed the young Vampire's heart. "Yes," Heero answered though he didn't know if he liked the obey part. if he could at least have that beauty on Trowa's back in his arms then it would be better, the vampire reasoned with himself. "I want to have That Vampire Fledgling as my pet, I will keep Master Quatre." Heero said pulling Quatre's head onto his chest as he stroked it. "I want you to belong to me as well." Heero added, "I will not belong to anyone else but Master Quatre…" Heero decided. The vampire fledgling was still attached to Quatre even if Heero himself wanted Duo to cling to him.

"Well I am not going to belong to you," Trowa answered him, showing his fangs feeling frustrated; he calmed down remembering why he was saying this, "But… I will allow you and Duo to be together so long as you'll listen. that is the deal. What you said is right, we must protect the whole of outer space from the enemy. Sitting around here bickering between ourselves when there are more pressing matters to deal with at hand… I'll gladly give you Duo again, so we can fight the enemy sooner." Trowa said with his arms folded over his broad chest. it didn't appear Duo hanging on his back was much of a burden at all.

Heero sighed and nodded, "Very well," he said to Trowa, "Then give him to me and I shall be happy. And do as you wish." Though part of him was still lying he would figure out a way to outwit them to let them know no one told him what to do.

Trowa then reached behind him and detached Duo from his back. he placed the smaller male into Heero's lap. The brunet's body moved as if on instinct as he scooped Duo up into his arms. He flapped his wings enough to get into the air from Quatre's lap. He flew up to the rafters and he closed his red and white wings around them protectively.

Trowa watched as Heero took his bed up to the rafters like this as an outwardly expression and jester that Heero seriously took Duo back as his own. "Come Quatre, we shall leave them to reunite." He then looked up to the rafters and called up to Heero. "We shall return tomorrow, for now you two need rest." Trowa said to the pair on the ceiling. He took Quatre's hand to help him stand up then they left the room while putting an enchanted and protective spell on the windows and doors all over the room so they could not easily escape.

After Trowa saw how naturally the two fit together, he himself actually felt more at peace then when he was struggling to make Duo submit to him. He took Quatre with him to rekindle their own bonds before tomorrow when they would have to fight against the evils of the world.


End file.
